


Blue Like Eyes

by BrewingTeaKettle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 2, M/M, Merman!Hanzo, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewingTeaKettle/pseuds/BrewingTeaKettle
Summary: Jack has a lot in his mind, and decided to go to the ocean. Little did he know, his life will take an unexpected turn at the visit.





	Blue Like Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Day 2! I love Mermaid AUs so I made one! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

_Jack Morrison doesn’t want to drown._

His thoughts are troubling him. His anxiety and depression always kicking in.

  
He’s near the ocean, a can of cold beer in hand.

He wanted a moment of peace and quiet, but his mind made it impossible.

Watching the waves, he remembered a story his mother told him when he was young.

How mermen lived under the sea. How they ruled a peaceful and quiet world. Where everyone is living harmoniously, and hate does not exist.

A precious calm beneath the thin veil of opaque blue.

An idea of an entirely different world, void of injustice, fascinated Jack, but now that he’s older, wiser hopefully, he doesn’t believe as strongly as before.

The idea of a perfect world baffled him, as there is no such thing.

“What if mermen actually exist?” Jack said to himself, observing the ripples on the water.

“Who has said that they don’t, human?” 

Jack’s pupils dilated, as he frantically searched the area for a voice. Maybe he is losing his mind, or maybe he lost it all along.

Jack shook his head to clear it. Maybe he’s having hallucinations again. 

“I’m over here.” 

Jack looked down and saw the most majestic sight.

A deep blue, almost crystal, tail swayed with fluid motions.

Jack shook his head, and rubbed at his eyes.

The man, merman rather, finally revealed himself.

He was beautiful. Like a painting. The way his ink-black hair flowed gracefully with the water around him. 

Jack was enchanted. He never saw someone as beautiful.

“You are not dreaming.”

“Wh- why are you here?” Jack tried to take control of his erratic breathing. It’s like he ran for miles. Maybe it’s because he saw a real merman, or just because how beautiful the creature is.

“I am not supposed to show myself to the surface, but I saw that your thoughts are troubling you. I can listen.”

Jack thinks that he is too old for this shit, and finally stabilized his breathing.

“How did you know? Can you read my mind?” 

The merman rolled his eyes.

“No, but you look like it. I know what clouds your mind. It’s guilt and worry. I experienced it, and it got in the way of my life. I know what it is like.”

Jack was surprised to hear that the merman had problems of his own, in the contrary of the stories he heard as a child.

And that night, he finally found peace of mind that he wants.

Jack found out that it feels good for someone to listen to you. That someone cares. It feels good to know someone is prepared to share the weight present on your shoulders, even just for the moment.

They were talking about the life of the merman beneath. How the stories Jack heard weren’t so accurate after all. How the merman wanted to see the world of the humans, as he heard stories on how wonderful it is.

Until he has to go. Angela called him, asking where he is, and that he needs to go back.

Jack was disappointed. He won’t even mind to stay up all night.

“Hate to cut this short, but I have to go.” Jack explained.

The merman showed a flicker of disappointment, but quickly covered it up.

“I understand.”

“Name’s Jack. How about yours?”

“My name is Hanzo.”

The name etched itself in Jack’s mind, not willing to forget the name, or this night, for that matter.

As Jack was turning to leave, he couldn’t help but ask:

“W- We’ll see each other again, right?”

Hope is evident on the two men, anticipating the answer. 

Hanzo gave Jack a gentle smile. Jack can feel his face grow hot.

“I hope and believe so. Goodbye, Jack.” And that, Hanzo swam away, the jet black hair starting to disappear.

“Bye Hanzo, for now.”

Watching him swim away, made Jack want to jump in, and feel the merman in his arms. 

_Maybe, the thought of drowning isn’t so bad after all._

The thought made Jack grin, a whistle on his lips, and a stride to his step on the way to the base.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to go to the Hanzo76 tag on Tumblr to see more submissions! 
> 
> Love you and thanks for reading! ♡♡♡


End file.
